


Hide your wings

by Redrocketeer



Series: A weight divided [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Healing massage, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, mental and physical scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrocketeer/pseuds/Redrocketeer
Summary: It comes to Prompto's attention that Noctis has a very particular hang up around a very old scar and he takes it upon himself to help his lover overcome it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is around Noctis' childhood scar and how it might leave him self-conscious. He finds it easier not to deal with it but that's not always the best way.

Prompto didn’t spend a great deal of time thinking about Noctis’ back. 

He thought it looked great in a t-shirt. He knew that, once upon a time, it was hurt pretty bad but aside from favouring one side slightly when he ran it wasn’t even an issue anymore. The prince at 20 was as fit as any of them. Maybe he was less enthusiastic about most physical activity but he had at least been coaxed into enough shape to keep up, sometimes even run ahead.

Prompto didn’t think much about Noctis’ back until he was pacing idly around the food bar at Galdin Quay, menu in hand. He glanced over the top of it, intending to ask Noctis what he felt like when he saw his boyfriend lying on a wooden bench, arms above his head, waiting for an expert to press out the knots they all had. I occurred to Prompto that he could have given Noctis a better massage that he could get through two layers of clothing in the middle of a restaurant but Noctis had never asked him to.

A moment later any second-hand relief Prompt was feeling for Noctis evaporated as the prince shook off his attendant and got to his feet, hand pressed to his back.  
No one else was paying much attention, even Noctis was playing it down, but Prompto’s brain was ticking over very quickly.

It was then he recalled that if they were in bed shirtless Noct always rolled them so his back was to the mattress. It was then he realised that every time he’d offered to wash Noct’s back he’d made some frothy excuse, made a joke, an insult, a distraction. Prompto had never really strung any of it together until he watched someone else try and felt ashamed. What the hell kind of a lousy boyfriend didn’t notice a hangup like that?

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked from his left, real concern in his eyes. For a beat he considered if he should say anything. Despite his enthusiastic efforts of late he still felt he knew Noctis less well than his retainers. Only fair since they’d been around each other since they were little kids but there were some things that were just for him to deal with now.

Still, Ignis was too sharp for a simple lie. They both knew where Prompto’s eyes had been.  
“Just… figured there’s something I need to do,” he said openly and Ignis simply nodded.  
“I think we can find something in the budget for a second room,” he said kindly and Prompto was overcome with gratitude that no more explanation was needed. 

Tearing his eyes from the prince Prompto gave his full attention to Ignis, his manner shifting to his usual enthusiasm. “Is there something in the budget for lunch too?”  
“Always.”

***  
Ignis proved himself a political master later in the day when he convincingly feigned illness and, weakly proclaiming eagerness for a quiet night, procured a room for himself. A room a worded-up Gladio insisted he share to make sure Ignis was not left stuck without assistance in his time of need.

Noctis wished him a speedy recovery before retiring to his own room. He missed the grateful smile that passed between Ignis and Prompto, always eager to gravitate towards any bed in the vicinity.  
“Hope you’re not too sleepy,” Prompto said cheerfully, pulling the door shut neatly.

Noctis’ manner changed when he realised what Prompto was suggesting. His step became lighter as he shifted gears. “Not too sleepy to have a little fun,” he said cheerfully, stepping closer to wrap narrow arms around his boyfriend. Prompto loved the feeling of those particular arms around him, that body pressed against him.

“Hmmm, it’s been quite a day. You feel a little tense,” Prompto said.  
“You know what to do about that,” Noctis said, oblivious, his fingers skimming up and down Prompto’s back.  
“Sure do,” Prompto purred into Noctis’ mouth. “Why don’t you hop up on the bed for me.” It was a little more than a suggestion and it always got a positive response from his partner who, this time, almost fell over his feet trying to get to the luxurious bed.

“We can lose these,” Prompto said, unlacing Noctis’ heavy boots and tugging them off. He let them thunk to the floor but left Noctis’ socks on. His own boots joined his partner’s but everything else remained untouched.

“Taking it slow huh?” Noctis guessed, settling back against the fat pillows. “Fancy bed making you feel like you need to rise to the occasion?” There was a delightfully naughty glint in his eye that Prompto didn’t want to extinguish but he knew he was going to have to.

“Oh I’m definitely going to rise,” he purred, crawling slowly up the bed. All of it was to put Noctis at ease, make it look like any other of their rare encounters. It was only when he was level with Noctis’ head he started to give himself away.  
His kisses were hot against Noctis’ jaw, under his ear, against the flushed shell. His lover was already breathing faster.  
“Role onto your tummy for me.”

It didn’t matter how softly he said it, he knew he was bang on when Noctis tensed under him. “Why?” he asked, suddenly unsure.  
“Because I want to try something new,” Prompto said with calm confidence.  
“Oh. Okay.” Another beat. “What? If you wanna be inside me we can do it like usual. I thought you liked it that way.”  
It almost broke Prompto’s heart to see Noctis battling to protect himself from his own lover but he took it as no slight. Noctis wasn’t acting against him. He was acting against himself.

“We’re not going to do that,” Prompto said gently. “I want to help you relax, get some of those knots out.” He braced for resistance, hand stroking gently at Noctis’ shoulder as long as he was allowed.  
Noctis’ curled his lip. “You mean a massage? I’m not big on them,” he said dismissively.  
“That why you volunteered for one today?” Prompto said without accusation.  
“I was- it was-”

“It must have left a pretty big scar,” Prompto said gently.  
He didn’t think he’d ever seen Noctis’ hold so still, not even when movement could have given them away to an enemy.  
He just looked up at Prompto as if the other had just slid a knife between his ribs.  
They stayed like that for almost a minute, Noctis’ eyes terrified, Prompto’s eyes kind.  
It was always going to Noctis’ who bent first.

“It did,” he said softly, dropping his eyes. Prompto’s hand was at his cheek in an instant, showing no pleasure in victory. He tilted Noctis’ head back gently, seeking his eyes again.  
“You know it doesn’t bother me, right? That you have a scar there? If it still hurts I’ll be gentle but I’d like to help you with those knots. They must have been there a long time.”

“ _Prompto_ ,” Noctis breathed. It was clear on his face he was struggling to find words but he ended up only shaking his head. He took a deep breath and Prompto moved back to give him a little room, unsure if he was going to allow the contact or bolt. Slowly Noctis pulled off his outer vest, shifted down the bed and rolled over, pressing his belly to the bed as he had for the masseur before. Only his thin t-shirt was left.

Prompto didn’t go for it right away. Very lightly he placed his hands over Noctis’ shoulders. His squeezes were gentle and the moans from Noctis were instant and honest. “Feels good huh?”  
“Hurts… but in a good way,” Noctis qualified. He could feel the tension challenged and, slowly, defeated at each tender point. Slowly Prompto worked his hands down over the fan of Noctis’ shoulders, pressing through his shirt. Noctis grunted deeply as the breath was squeezed from his lungs. He replaced it with fresh air and made an appreciative sound.

“Feels okay?” Prompto asked lightly, pressing gently around Noctis’ upper back.  
“Feels so good,” Noctis confirmed.  
Prompto was glad he’d missed any really tender spots but it he was going to go further he was going to need to see what he was doing. He shifted on the bed, settling by Noctis’ hip, letting his hand skate down Noctis’ covered back to keep up the contact and ease the transition.

“Hey Noct.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Love you,” he said as he pulled the hem of Noctis’ shirt up. A moment later he pressed a kiss to the sliver of skin. It was smooth and warm and smelled a little spicey and Prompto wondered how he’d gone so long without it. Noctis’ shirt shifted up a little more, showing clear skin. Prompto took a long time about tending to it, nuzzling gently, keeping a sharp ear out for appreciative groans at tender little licks. Slowly he could feel his lover relax underneath him. He didn’t expect it to last as he drew the shirt higher. 

The scar was long, trailing across Noctis’ narrow back, over his spine and almost the length of his torso. There was no raw skin around it but it rose like a mountain range, bold and smug as if it was meant to be there. Of course it never was.

“Prompto?”  
He kicked himself for the nervousness in Noctis’ voice. “It’s okay, hun. Just thinking. You know.” He leaned down to kiss the point of Noctis’ spine where the scar ran across it. If felt both too smooth and bumpy under his lips.  
“What… are you thinking?” Of course there was tension in Noctis’ body, Prompto had expected that. They weren’t at the end, though.

“That a scar really just means you’re strong.”  
He felt Noctis draw in a sharp breath. “And you’re really strong, Noct. To walk around after this. To run. You must have fought so hard.”

The sobs were quiet but Prompto couldn’t miss them. He dove up the bed, his length beside his lover so he could pull him into his arms. His hands stayed at Noctis’ bare back, stroking in tender comfort like that had always been a thing they did.  
He’d never seen Noctis cry, and might never again, but those tears he’d been holding in a long time.  
“It’s alright. It’s okay,” Prompto whispered, his voice confident. “It’s gonna be just fine.” Prompto blessed the fact they had their own room, he blessed the fact he’d grown close enough to his prince to be allowed under his defences and he blessed the fact he’d been there to notice that one small thing that brought everything into the light.

He didn’t try and stop Noctis from crying, that would send all the wrong messages. He only stayed close, showed him that yeah, it was okay. That he was in the one place he could fall apart and, at the end of it, he would only have gained.

“ _My_ Noctis,” he cooed softly. “ _My_ love.”

The first sign Noct had turned the corner was a little smile, shy and self-depreciating. “You’re a sneaky one, I’ll give you that. Getting this room. Figuring… yeah. You got me beat there.”  
“Well I do live to beat you off,” Prompto said proudly and had to suffer Noctis snorting in his face.  
“You’re the worst,” Noctis smiled.  
“Good thing you have low standards,” Prompto shot back.  
Noctis chuckled and pulled Prompto close, kissing him deeply, his mouth tasting of salt. Prompto moved to tug the back of Noctis’ shirt down again but he was intercepted by a soft, “Leave it.” 

Maybe it was only with him but Prompto couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he buried it in Noctis’ shoulder. There was progress and it was good.


End file.
